


don't stand so close to me

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spy, Banter, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Loqi is a spy sent to infiltrate the Citadel and steal Princess Lunafreya but when he meets her, his plans may steer onto a different course. Certainly NOT falling in love her. No. Not at all.Filled on the ffxvkinkmeme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt [here](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8401710#cmt8401710) and figured yeah yeah, I'm gonna give this a try because I never written much on these characters, so WHY THE HELL NOT?? And it's cute. I hope OP likes because I'm ded and this is new to me.

As Brigadier General of the fearsome Niflheim army, Loqi may be a bit destructive when controlling his MA, but he’s more than capable of blending in when he reaches past Insomnia’s gates. Adorn with a simple attire of a casual yellow buttoned top and jeans housing a black belt buckled around his waist, Loqi looks like he fits in with the rest of the Lucian population. And he even has a pair of shades over his eyes and a hat on top of his head to cover from the sun. All of this fits into the absurd plan. Why go through the trouble, but Loqi couldn’t say no especially when said plan was formulated by the Chancellor himself.

Loqi isn’t complaining that he’s able to wear regular day-to-day clothes but infiltrating Insomnia with only himself and no back up, he’s a bit ticked off that this was actually approved by His Radiance. But he had time to think over it before accepting without cursing at the Chancellor for wasting his time.

At least, Loqi is used to working alone, so that’s one positive aspect about this trip.

Thanks to Ardyn who procured a map of the Citadel’s layout and the general idea where Princess Lunafreya is staying at, Loqi’s assignment is an easy walk in. Grab the princess and take her out of Insomnia with the help of some traitorous Glaives that would be waiting for him. Assuming they’ll do their jobs right and not screw up damn mission. He once threw in an idea of letting General Glauca completing the job but that was laughed in his face.

One would think Loqi would finish the task without running into problems, but his day starts off with a whirlwind when he stumbles into the bedroom’s veranda, the door opened for him to enter inside. His entire body freezes over the sight of a lady’s back. The sunglasses slip downward. The breathtaking view of her naked skin housing without markings has his heart in a sudden distress, his eyes travel over the curve of her spine and ends where the top of her white dress is halfway down. The mirror isn’t much of a help either when he spots her front, her breasts expose, and shame slaps him right in the face.

“Oh fuck.” Loqi’s supposed whisper is said out loud, his cheeks explodes with a rosy red, alerting the woman from her mid-changing.

Princess Lunafreya spins around, shock at the unexpected visitor but the sudden realization flashes in her eyes in seconds as she recognizes who the stranger was. “You—” She hastens, covering her chest and attempts to slide her arms through the sleeveless garb and pulls up her top piece.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m sorry! I saw nothing, you have my word!” Loqi’s words carry him to apologize as he directs his gaze to another area, preferably a boring painting on the eggshell colored wall.    

“What was that? Your word as what exactly, Loqi Tummelt.” Lunafreya shoots daggers at him, piercing the invisible defense of Loqi’s countenance. “You saw more than what you’re privy to. Now don’t waste your breath on me. State your reasons here or I will send the guards, but maybe I can handle you myself.”

Loqi finally stares at her, no longer embarrassed but the image in his mind won’t leave him. He clears his throat, his cover is blown. So much for that, and he tries again. “Why should I tell you?” He isn’t disturbed by the small threat. “I think you know the answer already.”

“To send me to my early death.” Lunafreya stands straighter, her chin raised as she walks across the room, her heels clattering against the marble floor until both of them are standing a few feet from each other. Her hair loose as it runs down to her shoulders, a different but a fitting wild look than what Loqi is used to seeing on the news. The air stills between them, but Loqi is no fool. He would not falter and would not reek of fear.

“Is that correct?” she asks.

The so-much-for-being-a-spy huffs but couldn’t avoid laughing just slightly, while confusing Lunafreya in the process. “Nonsense, princess. If I were to kill you, you would’ve been dead already.”

Lunafreya rolls her eyes and gestures in the air with a wave of her hand. “As if I haven’t heard that one before. I’ve experienced enough assassination attempts to know it would be impossible, but this is something new,” she admits, lost in thought but a beat later, she adds, “what do you plan on doing, Loqi? Will you fight me? Kidnap me against my will?”

“I won’t fight a lady unarmed.”

“Aren’t you a knight in shining armor? But I don’t need a weapon to defend myself,” Luna retorts, but Loqi won’t be goaded by this, so he nods back agreeing and crosses his arm instead.

A thought crosses his mind, and Loqi smirks. “I didn’t realize the princess was actually a beautiful woman up close.” He leans in, eyes expressive as they study vibrant blue ones reminding him of the sea. He would be so bold to command a fleet to sail her dangerous waters in search of a siren beckoning him. “The newspapers do not do you any justice, my lady.”

Lunafreya stares at him, searching for _something_ in those eyes of his. For an answer, for deceit, but Loqi could only do the same, also to see what she would do next. Then comes a fist flying at him as Lunafreya lands a punch across Loqi’s cheek, the attack sends him stumbling back in horror, eyes widening and the intense ache on his face flares with an angry crimson.

“You punched me!”

“You’re not dead yet.”

But in this exact moment, Loqi is amazed by what she can do, he’s quite thrill that this isn’t his typical kidnapping the princess and escaping without a trace. No, not at all. This is a different game he would play and he would have to put all his cards in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm never gonna finish this story dammit. How to fall in love, Loqi??? How???

“I’ll forgive you this time, princess.” Loqi rubs his aching face. His pride hurt that he was slapped by a lady, but he’s not lying when he said Lunafreya was indeed a beautiful woman. Fiery eyes instilling death, hair like the fields of gold he would traverse through. She isn’t frail, her body made of steel and survived through the hardships over the long years growing up. 

Lost in his thoughts, Lunafreya manages to tug him by the collar of his sunflower-colored shirt and snags him forward, eyes thinning into an annoyed state as her brows furrow.

“You are a liar.”

Loqi smiles. “Is that what they tell you? That all Niflheimians are liars and cruel? Not all, my dear.”

“I know well enough of what they’re capable of.” Lunafreya frowns, almost disturbed which Loqi notices immediately. He knows well enough what they’ve done to her, to her home, and to her family. But all of it was necessary then. He would not say it to her face.

“Let me ask you this.” Loqi presses his hand over Lunafreya’s own on his shirt, he meets her gaze and caresses the soft area. “Would you take a chance with me? See what it’s like?”

A serious question stuns Lunafreya out of her stupor and gives him a little shake for his insolence. In Loqi’s eyes, she couldn’t find answers because there is nothing on his expression stating he’s a fraud. But as a Brigadier General commanding thousands of troopers under him and laying ruin as they go, no one expects to place their trust in Loqi Tummelt.

“You’re a bit bold… an idiot most likely.” Lunafreya mutters.

“Excuse you?!”

“You are an idiot,” she states without difficulty. “And you want that? I won’t give it. I won’t be fooled by your depravity. Insomnia has—” 

“Yes, yes I get it. You think of me so low. No need to explain yourself, but are you doing anything tonight?” Loqi asks, interrupting her as he crosses his arms against his chest.

“What?”

“Are you free, princess?”

“No.” Lunafreya spits out. Tonight’s event involves a charity ball with Accordo’s leader. An important party His Majesty has planned, and she must attend along with Prince Noctis. She wouldn’t leave because Loqi wanted her to. Without any more questions, she marches forward and tugs Loqi behind him while the man tries not to stumble and make a fool of himself, but Lunafreya pays no attention to his noises as she leads them to the open balcony and shoves him forward.

“Whoa!” Loqi grabs onto the railing and turns around. “ You scared me there for a sec. Gonna throw me out so soon?”

“I am. Get out of here, Loqi. Your life is spared. I won’t tell anyone of this meeting, so return and report to Iedolas of your failure.”

“Damn.” Loqi tightens his jaw and returns into the room, his newly shined shoes stomping toward her. “You don’t tell me what to do,” he answers with disdain.

“I’m not telling. I’m ordering you.” Lunafreya flashes him a mighty smirk.

A clear sign as it aggravates Loqi, no doubt. He clicks his tongue before making a decision to not start a fight with her. To attract unwanted attention isn’t what he needs right now. “I’ll come back tonight then.”

“Hey. Don’t expect me to stay around here just for you. I wouldn’t, you know?”

“You don’t have to.” Loqi smiles. He spins around and heads back to the balcony, one leg over the bar and another as he sits on the metal. He shifts his head and grins. “I’ll see you soon.”

“What? Wait a second!” Lunafreya runs, but Loqi jumps off in an instant flash. “Loqi!”

She looks out and curls her locks of hair behind her ear from the breeze, but Loqi isn’t anywhere to be found. With a long drop down, no one would survive the fall but if there’s any consolation, if he’s able to find her, then he would already have a plan of escaping.

“Hey. Worried about me?”

“Huh?” The voice hangs above her. Lunafreya looks up, shock to see Loqi standing on the next terrace. “Are you crazy?” She hisses at him. “Get off from there!”

“Don’t worry. I’ve done a lot of climbing when I was a kid. Always made the perfect escape when running away from bullies.” Loqi sends her a wink before lowering toward Lunafreya’s level, his fingers barely grazes her cheek. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Loqi slips pass her and retreats below.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
